School on Jade Mountain
by DarielDragon
Summary: This fanfic is about the book wings of fire after book 5. I would love to get some feedback :) Ummmmmmmm if you write a review can you not do it anonymously so i can reply. K thanks.
1. Intro

**Now that the war is over and the fake prophecy has been fulfilled. The dragonets are opening a boarding school to educate young dragonets about the world of Pyrrhia. This school accepts hybrid dragons. Some of the students attending the school are:**

**Jolly the female RainWing (hybrid)**

**Seal the male SeaWing (purebred)**

**Frost the male IceWing (purebred)**

**Sandy the female SandWing (purebred)**

**Twilight the male NightWing (purebred)**

**Rosaline the female SkyWing (purebred)**

**Hunter the male MudWing (hybrid)**

**The school is on Jade Mountains ran by the so called dragonets of destiny. Yet no one knows that there is a new evil growing under Jade Mountain and a new mysterious tribe on top...**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_**( Jolly's point of view) **_

"Goodbye mother!" Jolly says turning around to hug Glory the RainWing queen.

"Please be careful!" Glory said with a worried expression "Once you get there find Sunny and don't leave her side. Okay?"

"Okay mother" Jolly turned around, opened her wings and jumped into the sky. Knowing she won't see her mother or her kingdom for a few months, she was glad she had her good friend Twilight with her.

_**( Seal's point of view)**_

"Dad! I'm about to leave, come out here" Seal said as Riptide, his father, walked to the front of the house.

"Once you get there I want you to go directly to your mother Tsunami and never leave her side."

"Fine dad" he said with a sigh.

He hugged his dad, turned around and flew away.

_**( Frost's point of view)**_

"Frost wake up! It's time for school."

Frost's mother Snow said as she nudged a penguin to his side for his breakfast. "You need to eat you have a long flight ahead of you today."

"Mom!" Frost said as he groaned, and rolled over "It's too early!"

"Get up and eat your breakfast before the rest of the tribe dragonets leave you behind!" She said as she poked Frost with her nose.

"Fine!"

He ate the penguin in one bite and went to the Queen Glacier's palace where the rest of the dragonets were. The dragonets said their goodbyes and took off on their long journey.

_**( Sandy's point of view)**_

"Let's go mom." Sandy sighed. "Stop looking at yourself in the mirror." Blaze hissed. "You sound a lot like your aunt Blister."

"Can you please stop talking. I'm going to be late."

"You know, I don't know why you want to go to the Dragonets of prophecy school. I heard the prophecy was fake."

"The only reason I'm going is to get away from you." Sandy hissed as she walked away from her mother into the courtyard to finally leave.

"Please be careful!" Blaze shouted as Sandy flew away.

_**( Twilight's point of view)**_

"Twilight?! It's time for school!" Deathbringer, which is not his father, came out from the bushes to find a dragonet sleeping around a fire.

"Let's go!" He said poking him with his talon." It's time for school. Your mother is waiting for you"

Twilight sat up and stretched out his wings.

"Alright I'm ready." He ate some mangoes and said goodbye to the village. He went to the RainWing village to take off with Jolly. He said goodbye to his parents Starflight and Fatespeaker and left.

_**( Rosaline's point of view)**_

Rosaline woke up to multiple wing beats outside her cave. When she looked outside she realized that it was the first day of school. She flew out of her cave in a hurry to get to the food hall and eat her breakfast. But Rosaline was a bit clumsy so she did knock down some guards on the way there. You can tell by the look on her face how excited she was.

When she finished eating breakfast she went to the courtyard and joined the rest of the dragonets. She stood next to her friend Topaz, he was like a big brother to her.

After the guards told them how to get there the SkyWing dragonets took off. Leaving their tribe for a long time.

_**( Hunter's point of view) **_

"Hunter! Wake up." whined his youngest brother Slab. "It's time to go to school!"

Hunter was the bigwings of his family. His brothers and sisters respected him. When he woke up he felt like he could eat a whole cow. Hunter was starving but his siblings already ate the food. It seems like he was flying on an empty stomach that day. His siblings gathered around the other dragonets who were ready to take off. The dragonets would take off in packs with their bigwings leading them. Most of the dragonets were nervous even the bigwings but you couldn't really tell. They finally took off and you can see the dragonets looking back. Knowing that they are going to miss the rest of their tribe.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a bright day with no clouds in the sky except for that one cloud above of the tallest peak of Jade Mountain. Nobody has ever been up there and no one ever wants to. The school was about to open and the halls were empty. The entrance of the school was arched shaped. When you enter you walk into the courtyard and you can see all the dorms and classrooms, with some hallways leading to different rooms. Those rooms are classes specialized for helping dragonets learning about themselves and other dragons.

It has been 5 years since the war ended and the dragonets of prophecy have grown up and had children.

Glory and Deathbringer had Jolly.

Tsunami and Riptide had Seal.

Clay and Peril had Hunter.

Sunny and Smolder have an egg.

Starflight and Fatespeaker had Twilight.

"They're here!" Sunny shouted as she ran out to the front of the school, which at the moment was completely empty except for Sunny standing on a huge boulder overlooking the front of the school. Sunny was staring at the sky looking for the dragonets of the RainWing tribe. But of course they were camouflaged for protection, you can still hear the wing beats but you can't see them you could only see some of the NightWing dragonets. Once they landed, they started to change back to the fluorescent colors of the rainforest. Jolly and Twilight bolted to Sunny's side.

"Hi Sunny! I'm Jolly and this is Twilight. Our parents told us to stay with you and not leave your side until we got assigned our dorms."

"Let's wait until the other dragonets arrive to put you in your dorms."

"Ok" they both replied with little enthusiasm.

Off in the distance you can hear multiple wing beats. The wing beats were loud and not consistent, you can tell the SkyWing dragonets were arriving.

There weren't that many dragonets from the sky kingdom, at most there were 15 SkyWing dragonets there. Once they landed, most of them just stayed standing in a corner and others went to talk to the RainWing and NightWing dragonets trying to make friends.

Soon after the SkyWing dragonets landed the other tribes arrived, the lost tribe to arrive was the IceWing tribe.

When everyone settled down Tsunami stood on the tall boulder and shouted, "Welcome everybody, my name is Tsunami and this is Sunny and Clay we are some of your many teachers. If you can now follow us inside for a tour of the school."

The dragonets walked after Tsunami as she showed them the dorms and their classes.

Each dorm is special for every tribe. For example: the SeaWing dorm is halfway underwater and contains fish and other sea creatures. The MudWing dorm has huge piles of mud and has a river flowing through so they can wash off the mud when they're going to class.

"The tour is over. Now if you may please go to your assigned dorms. Tomorrow is your first day of school and you don't want to miss out on any cool activities. Breakfast starts at daybreak so get a good night of sleep!" Tsunami said using her reassuring voice.

That night you could hear screaming coming from the peak of Jade Mountain. It was a cold shrieking scream that made your stomach churn and your ears split. It sounded like it came from a dragon.


End file.
